


Полюбить – есть познать лик Божий

by giovedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Castiel, Soul Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovedi/pseuds/giovedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кастиэля имелись вопросы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полюбить – есть познать лик Божий

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [To Love Another Person is to Know the Face of God](http://archiveofourown.org/works/746583) by nickelsissocool
> 
>  
> 
> Бета: cicada 
> 
> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2014
> 
> Таймлайн: пре-канон

Вечер был на удивление тихим. Крики сменил заговорщический шепот вокруг затухающих костров. Воздух замер в непостижимом оцепенении, в нем витал странный горьковато-сладкий аромат, столь удаленный от постыдных и неприятных бесед его братьев и сестер, проносящихся в уме.  
Но теперь, когда Кастиэль обрел вессель, голоса их слегка ослабли. Вессель ограничивал и причинял неудобства, но был необходим.  
У Кастиэля имелись вопросы.  
Его накрыла волна Божественного, как только он появился в камере.  
– Кастиэль, – обратился к нему человек и кивнул в знак приветствия. Ангел, кивнув в ответ, задал свой вопрос:  
– Ты действительно готов умереть за них?  
В мягком смехе человека чувствовалась теплота.  
– Разве у меня когда-либо был выбор?  
– Конечно, – ответил Кастиэль. – У тебя был выбор пойти на поводу у судьбы или восстать против нее. Твой Отец не раздумывая послал бы свое Небесное Воинство, дабы покарать всех неверующих и врагов ради спасения Сына.  
Иисус слабо помотал головой.  
– Я не хочу для них кары. Они верят, что поступают правильно, и мне сложно ненавидеть их за это. Я бы с радостью умер за тех людей, но не потому, что так предначертано, а потому что возлюбил их.  
Скованный давящей материальностью весселя, ощущая, словно железо, привкус ненависти и жестокости на языке, Кастиэль смог лишь взмолиться:  
– За что?  
Иисус изогнул губы в полуулыбке. Их взгляды встретились.  
– Ты ведь не находился подолгу рядом с людьми, да? – Кастиэль опустил глаза, но Иисус не ждал от него ответа. – Видишь ли, может, я и Сын Божий, но я также и человеческий сын. Я жил обычным человеком и человеком умру. Что случится дальше, значения не имеет.  
– Но как ты можешь любить столь примитивных существ, столь… отвратительных? – настаивал Кастиэль.  
– Они создания моего Отца, и для меня именно недостатки делают их прекрасными и священными. Мечты и надежды духовно обогащают их. Через каждого встреченного мной человека протекает душа, а через меня – любовь к этим душам. И каждый раз вместе с любовью к новой душе я чувствую, как меня переполняет ни с чем не сравнимая божественность, превосходящая даже великолепие моего Отца. И в сей момент, исполненный любви, я познаю самого себя.  
После слов Иисуса воцарилась недолгая пауза, во время которой Кастиэль старательно прятал выражение неверия на лице своего весселя. Он подозревал, что, несмотря на усилия, Иисус все равно мог увидеть это.  
– Я ощущаю любовь и благодать Отца, когда слушаюсь Его, и не могу представить ничего более возвышенного.  
– Возможно, – подсказал Иисус, – когда ты по-настоящему познаешь человеческую душу, то целью твоей борьбы станет нечто более важное, чем Бог.  
Кастиэль кивнул, встревоженный, но исполненный любопытства.  
– И поэтому ты погибнешь за человеческий род, – это уже не было вопросом.  
– Да, – ответил Иисус, снова улыбаясь.

И почти две тысячи лет спустя, по прошествии миллиардов лет со своего создания Кастиэль наблюдает за фигурой спящего человека. При виде Дина Винчестера его накрывает волна эмоций, пробуждая улыбку на лице. Чувствуя свет души Дина и свою любовь к нему, превосходящую величие божественного света, Кастиэль наконец познает себя. Он нашел душу, за которую стоило сражаться, за которую стоило умереть, и, несмотря на то, что эта душа обожжена, изранена и несовершенна, для Кастиэля она – самое идеальное и прекрасное из всего, что ему доводилось видеть. Целуя Дина в лоб, Кастиэль чувствует еще одну волну умиротворения и думает о том, как прав был Иисус.


End file.
